Jutsu Library for The Kitsune of Uzushiogakure
by BigN1374
Summary: Library of All the jutsu used in my story The Kitsune of Uzushiogakure


This is the Library of Jutsu for my story **The Kitsune of Uzushiogakure**. In saying that I do not own any of the jutsu from Naruto or any of its media forms. As well as, if its a jutsu from the Naruto I have simply copied the basic description of that jutsu from the Narutopedia, this will be noted by having a single asterisk placed after the name of the jutsu. I also do not own any other anime, manga, etc that I used an idea from for my own jutsu, these will be denoted by two asterisks right after the jutsu name. If it does not have any asterisks, it is a completely original idea.

**Non-Elemental Jutsu:**

Bantam Ball Rasengan** [A Rank Ninjutsu]: It uses the same concept of compressing spinning chakra in one's palm as in the original Rasengan, only decreases the amount of chakra but increases the control involved. Since it is smaller, it can be formed much quicker than the Rasengan. The downside is that it does not have as much overall destructive power as the original, although with practice users can learn to spin it faster than the original giving it more piercing power.

Bantam Ball Rasengan Strike** [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates a Bantam Ball Rasengan on a part of the body they are attacking with, as they attack, such as the knuckle of a fist while throwing a punch or bottome of the foot while throwing a kick etc.

Big Ball Rasengan* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: It uses the same concept of compressing spinning chakra in one's palm as in the original Rasengan, only increasing the amount of chakra involved. Because there is even more chakra being compressed to a higher density, the ball releases its energy immediately on contact, thus increasing its destructive power beyond the Rasengan's.

Big Ball Rasengan Barrage* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates two Big Ball Rasengan, one in each of their hands. The user can then either attack two targets at once or attack the same target with both Big Ball Rasengan.

Big Ball Rasengan Slam** [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates a Big Ball Rasengan hidden from view, say on their tail or if no tail the back of the heel. When attacking the user flips, slamming the Big Ball Rasengan into their target.

Bunshin Daibakuha* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates a shadow clones intending for their opponents to attack the clone at close range. After a certain amount of time has passed, the clone detonates, creating a large explosion. If opponents happen to notice that it's a shadow clone, they may be able to escape in time, for which reason the user should try to conceal the clone's identity and purpose as much as possible

Hair Needle Senbon* [B Rank Ninjutsu]: This technique hardens the hair on a user's head and shoots a multitude of hair senbon at the enemy. The sharpened points of the hair can turn the target's entire body into a pincushion, or slice deeply into boulders or trees or etc.

Needle Hell* [B Rank Ninjutsu]: After using Needle Jizo, the user shoots a barrage of hardened hair needles towards their opponent. The hairs themselves are strong enough to pierce through and destroy boulders.

Needle Jizo* [B Rank Ninjutsu]: The user uses chakra to harden their hair and shape it into spikes, which are as sharp as metallic weapons. The user's hair also grows long enough to wrap around them, serving as armor. The user can use this technique to discourage opponents from attacking or activate it in response to physical attacks they've already started, causing the m to impale themselves on the spikes. Though useful, the jutsu does not cover the entire body, leaving areas vulnerable to attack.

One's Own Rule* [B Rank Taijutsu]: The user (Mighto Gai) pins their opponent down and does 100 pushups on top of them in five seconds. With a headbutt accompanying every downstroke of the push up. Afterward, the user spins around so fast their legs catch fire and then the user kicks the opponent in the air.

One's Mighty Fist** [C Rank Taijutsu]: The user (Sasuke Uchiha) catches his opponent off guard or catches one of their extremities during an attack. The user, by funneling chakra to the arm, then begins punching their opponent rapidly in an unrelenting fashion, hopefully in the face. Their goal is 100 punches in five seconds. Afterwards the user releases their opponent and performs a spin kick, moving as fast as possible in the hope of their heel catching fire, and kicks them away. _*Sasuke Uchiha came up with this technique after seeing Mighto Gai performing his One's Own Rule on a Main Branch Hyuga. The main Branch Hyuga had made the mistake of using the Caged Bird Seal on his former student Neji Hyuga in his presence. Sasuke gives nod to Guy being his inspiration for the technique by naming it after him._

One's Mighty Knee** [C Rank Taijutsu]: The user (Naruto Uzumaki) launches the opponent in the air, while airborne positions their enemy, so that the enemy's stomach is above their knee. They then funnel chakra to the leg and begin kneeing their opponent over and over. Their goal is 100 knees in 5 seconds. They then release their opponent, performing a flip and slamming their heel into their opponents back, sending them flying them back to earth. They try to spin fast enough to where their heel catched fire before it hits. _Naruto came up with this after being hit by Sasuke's One's Might Fist and realizing the foundation of it. Having seen Maito Gai use his One's own rule on a chunin who had been attempting to get Tenten to hang out, and got nasty when she refused, pushing the issue until Gai intervened, realizing his newly minted genin had no clue on what she was aloud to do to defend herself._

Rasengan* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The Rasengan is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, which is only known to a handful. With proper control of the technique users can underpower it or simply control the Rasengan with how it damages and opponent, ranging from minor injuries and knockouts to lethally ripping the enemy apart.

Rasengan Slam** [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates a Rasengan hidden from view, say on their tail or if no tail the back of the heel. When attacking the user flips, slamming the Big Ball Rasengan into their target.

Shadow Clone* [B Rank Ninjutsu]: This jutsu allows the user to create one or more solid copies of themselves. The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on.

Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: After throwing a shuriken, the user duplicates it with their chakra, in the same way the Shadow Clone Jutsu makes copies of the user. Creating Shadow Clones is already a difficult jutsu, but specifically duplicating objects that are not oneself is even more difficult, this is especially true for inanimate objects. In an instant, the thousand copied shuriken speed through the area, surrounding the target. Because the shuriken are real, the target is attacked from every direction, which they have almost no chance of completely avoiding.

**Ninja Art:**

Great Floral Nativity Imitating Drawing [A Rank Ninjutsu]: Using several preplaced scrolls with drawings of the chosen Flora already on them waiting for activation, this variation of the Super Beast Imitation Drawing, allows the user to activate these at will. Creating a controlled Forest/Garden. The Flora can then be used to attack to opponent freely. Depending on the number of Drawings, extreme concentration may be needed.

Great Ink Deluge [C Rank Ninjutsu]: Similar to Ninja Art: Ink Deluge, except on a much bigger scale. The jutsu leaving behind an inky lake.

Ink Clone* [C Rank Ninjutsu]: A technique that infuses chakra into the ink to form clones of the user. If struck, the ink clones revert back to plain ink.

Ink Corruption [B Rank Ninjutsu]: A technique that uses ink that has somehow gotten on or in an opponent's jutsu to take control of the jutsu. Requires High Concentration and a large amount of chakra. Works best with water or earth releases, almost completely ineffective against fire, lightning, and wind releases.

Ink Deluge [D Rank Ninjutsu]: Uses Ink from either the user's inkwell or the leftovers from an ink based jutsu to blast the opponent with a small amount of ink. Best for distraction's or the set up to other jutsu such as Ninja Art: Ink Prison Bind

Ink Prison Bind [C Rank Ninjutsu]: Low level bind created from ink. Anyone who is above low Chunin level it will not hold for long, but in a fight to the death every second counts.

Super Beast Imitating Drawing* [B Rank Ninjutsu]: A technique that allows the user to animate ink drawings, which act upon the user's will.

Super God Imitating Drawing* [B Rank Ninjutsu]: An improved version of Super Beast Imitating Drawing. Thee come in the form of two gigantic humanoids that attack with great strength and are more durable.

Super Kaiju Imitating Drawing [A Rank Ninjutsu]: An improved version of Super Beast Imitating Drawing. These come in the forms of various mythical are much more durable than their predecessors, as well as having some independent thought to accomplish their objectives.

**Uchiha Clan Jutus:**

Susanoo* [S Rank] The Sasanoo is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes.

**Uzumaki Clan Jutsu:**

Full Moon Kick [C Rank Taijutsu]: A chakra strengthened kick meant to launch the enemy in the air. The user is able to put their full strength behind it, feet leaving the ground. In doing so they make a full rotation, feet landing in the same place they left the ground, creating the image of a full moon.

Oyster Shell Shield [B Rank Ninjutsu]: A Barrier Ninjutsu that is a chakra construct in the shape of an oyster. It is large enough to cover a few people but is only able to cover the front of the user. It can be moved and moves with the user. So while it is limited in coverage, is versatile in its mobility.

**Sealing Jutus:**

Four Monkeys Sealing Jutsu [B Rank Fuinjutsu]:

This is the incomplete but useable form of a much more powerful and better Fuinjutsu. This one requires at least four users to activate, one for each part of the seal. Each part of the seal must be applied separately, if a part is the seal is not placed then it cannot be activated. Each portion must be applied close to where they effect. The parts can be activated in whatever order is wished. It takes immense concentration to activate each portion of the seal. The first part of the seal is the "Speak no Evil" portion, one user completes a set of hand seals and activates the portion, and then holds their final seal, two hands over the mouth for the duration. This takes away an enemy's ability to speak and must be applied close to the mouth. The second part of the seal is the "Hear no Evil" portion, one user completes a set of hand seals and activates the portion, and then holds their final seal, a hand over their ears for the duration. This takes away an enemy's ability to hear, half must be applied close to each ear. The third part of the seal is the "See no Evil" portion, one user completes a set of hand seals and activates the portion, and then holds their final seal, two hands over the eyes for the duration. This takes away an enemy's ability to see and must be applied close to the eyes. The final part of the seal is the "Feel no Evil" portion, one user completes a set of hand seals and activates the portion, and then holds their final seal, two hands out in front closed, for the duration. This takes away an enemy's ability to feel and can be applied to any surface of the skin. This seal can be used against kekkei genkai, but the target must be using the highest level of their kekkei genkai to seal it, if not that portion of the seal could be broken. If a portion of the seal is broken, it causes a chain reaction that breaks every other portion of the seal. The backlash causes each user to suffer the portion of the seal they activated for a brief period of time.

Four Wise Monkeys Complete Sealing Jutsu

**Summoning Jutsu:**

Hidden Snake Shadow Hands*[C Rank Ninjutsu]: The user summons several snakes from under their sleeve, deploying them against a target as a surprise. The snakes do as their summoner commands, attacking or capturing targets by biting or constricting them. The snakes can also help the user latch on to their surroundings, pulling the summoner towards a destination to help them get around faster. Because of the snake's length, they can be used from a fair distance away.

Pillars of Uzushiogakure [S Rank]: To be able to use, you have to be of the Uzumaki Clan, if you are the clan head or one generation below it is easier to summon. It requires a massive amount of chakra to summon and maintain. The summons is two giant pillars, each as tall as a mountain and as wide around as a house. They distance between them is large enough for a Bijuu to fit between. If a summoner is skilled, they can appear to be small, or bigger if need be, and however far apart. They are covered in line after line of Fuinjutsu and appear to be indestructible. It is unknown what all the pillars can do. Some of their known abilities are being able to create a wall between them capable of withstanding a fully powered tailed beast ball or an entire multi-village armies ninjutsu attack, and pinning anything between them with what appears to be the Adamantine Chakra Chains of the Uzumaki. Legend states these Pillars were the masterpiece collaboration effort several generations of Uzumaki Sealing Masters, every Sealing Master allowed to add to them after truly reaching the level of master, and their seal being looked over by every other sealing master still alive, was allowed to add their seal to the pillars. They originally helped guard Uzushiogakure, the front gates to the village between them. After its fall they became summoning items, although only books in the Uzukage's hidden library showed how to contract with them.

Sealed Snake Shadow Sword**[C Rank Kenjutsu]: Derived from Hidden Snake Shadow Hands by Sasuke Uchiha. With a preprepared sword, as snake summoner may summon one or two summoned snakes through a specialized seal on their sword, ready to strike. When called upon, they flow out of the seal towards the tip, making the sword seem like it is made of snake, and then they strike. attacking or capturing targets by biting or constricting them. Because of the snake's length, they can be used from a fair distance away, but are better at close range.

**Kitsune Release:**

Nine Cuts of the Kitsune [B Rank Ninjutsu]: Requires the user to have access to demonic chakra, specifically kitsune chakra. Demonic chakra is coated and sharpened on the end of a kitsune's (9) tails and swung at the target. The demonic chakra extends out just past the tip of the tails. The tails are then swung at the kitsune's enemy, the chakra tails, if not dodged, cutting and burning the enemy. Since the chakra is sharpened and not illusionary, any cut is poisonous for non-kitsune or non-jinchuriki, and if not pulled or pushed out, will quickly poison the target, poisoning their body and chakra coils. Slowly it will cripple both, if left untreated, it will kill.

Nine Blades of the Kitsune []

Nine Blades of the Destroyer []

Three Sword Style: Dance of the Vixen** [A Rank Kenjutsu]: Requires the user to have access to demonic chakra, specifically kitsune chakra. This is actually the underpowered version of a similar technique. Using demonic kitsune chakra, the user grows two illusionary faces that cover their blind spots, as well as two illusionary sets of arms from their shoulders, holding illusionary blades. Since this technique is powered by Kitsune Chakra, the new limbs and swords resonate at alternating chakra frequencies. At times the frequency they are at leaves them as complete illusions, other times the frequency makes it to be fully capable of interacting with the world around it

**Earth Release:**

Diving Like a Rabbut** [C Rank Ninjutsu]: Inspired by the Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu. Allows someone to dive into the earth like it was water from the air, then turning the earth into fine sand that that user can tunnel around through.

Earth-Style Wall* [B Rank Ninjutsu]: There are two ways to do this jutsu. The Stronger more chakra consuming way, where the user converts chakra in their body into an earthen material that they spit from their mouth; the more skilled the user, the greater the volume of earth can then be created. Or the weaker but much less chakra intensive way of using your chakra to manipulate the existing earth around you to create the wall, this way also has the advantage of being able to create the wall at a different point, not just directly in front of you. The earth quickly piles up into a defensive wall, blocking incoming attacks. Although the muddy material is solid on its own, it is further fortified with a coat of chakra, making it more resistant to fire and water than it would otherwise be.

Hiding like a Mole Technique* [C Rank Ninjutsu]: This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. It also appears that after digging, the ground can be returned to its original state, leaving no trace of where the user entered the earth.

Swamp of the Underworld* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates a swamp by changing the ground beneath a target into mud, which the target sinks into. The mud is infused with chakra to make it sticky, ensnaring the target and preventing escape. The size and depth of the swamp are determined by the user's skill and the amount of chakra used; ideally it will be made large enough for targets to become completely submerged. It is most effective when used against multiple and/or particularly large targets. This technique is not restricted to usage on the ground, as it can also be used to capture enemies clinging to ceilings. They sink into it regardless.

Teeth of the Tunneling Badger [C Rank Kenjutsu]: The user channels their chakra through the sword, that when planted in the earth creates a line of large, sharp, jagged rocks. This line starts from where the blade is planted in the earth and goes out in a straight line for as long as the user maintains the blades contact with the ground and a flow of chakra.

**Fire Release:**

Fire Dragon's Roar** [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The user gathers a large amount of chakra in the mouth and lungs. Converting it to a super-hot fire that is then blasted out of the user's mouth. The stronger the user, the hotter the fire.

Great Fireball* [C Rank Ninjutsu]: The user kneads chakra in their body and turns it into fire, which they then expel from their mouth; the more chakra they use, the more flames that are produced. Sometimes the flames lack a distinct shape, being only a stream, but more often than not they take the form of a giant orb that maintains its shape until hitting a target. Upon impact, the fireball is powerful enough to crater the ground and vaporize the surroundings. Against the living targets, the fireball can cause extensive burns.

Heat Wave [C Rank Ninjutsu]: The user channels fire chakra through their hands, using both hands they make a pushing motion in the direction they wish to use the jutsu. This releases an initial burst of fire and creates a wave of heat that heats up anything in the direction it was used, particularly anything metal, melt able, or weak to heat. Particularly effective if used in conjunction with the jutsu Overheat.

Overheat [B Rank Ninjutsu]: The user focuses on an object that is already hot or heated up in some fashion, and then channels fire chakra directly to it, making it to heat up at an exponential rate and to extreme temperature. Weaker metal objects can shatter instantly, while stronger ones will become too an hot to hold. If the object is not metal, it is possible to melt it or cause it to explode or shatter. Particularly useful when used in conjunction with the jutsus Heat Wave and Heat Explosion.

Thermal Explosion [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The user focuses on and object that is extremely hot, and uses their chakra to pull the heat out and mixing it with fire chakra almost immediately, causing the heat gained to be much greater than the heat loss of the area, creating an explosion. Particularly useful to use in conjunction with Heat Wave and Overheat. *_Actually loosely based on a scientific principal _

Phoenix Sage Fire Technique*[C Rank Ninjutsu]: The user spits a volley of small fireballs into the air; at a glance, it can appear as though there was only one fireball that then burst into many. The many small flames move wildly through the area, potentially mesmerizing targets as they're surrounded. The user can control each individual flame with their chakra, allowing them to guide each one at the target, making this technique difficult to evade. Shuriken can be hidden within the flames, not only making the more deadly upon impact but also, by controlling the flames, movements, gives the user a means of controlling the shuriken as well.

Talon Slash [B Rank Kenjutsu]: The user's sword appears to sprout two more blades (one on each side of the original), joined to the sword at guard with an angle of 30 degrees away from the original. Giving it a Talon like appearance. The tip of each blade catches fire and with a slash sends three strong waves of fire in the direction of the slash

**Lightning Release:**

Chidori* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The Chidori is a high concentration of lightning chakra channeled around the user's hand. The concertation of lightning chakra produces a sound reminiscent of a thousand birds chirping. Even with the sound it makes, the rapid speed at which is used it is useful for assassinations. The piercing power of the Chidori is also nigh unstoppable, able to piece everything from human flesh and bone to solid rock. If not in fully control of the jutsu, it can damage the user's hand, everything from peeling skin to permanent loss of usage of the hand due to damaged nerves and electrical burns. The speed required for the Chidori is not only its greatest asset, but its biggest drawback, causing an intense tunnel vision-like effect. Because of this, and the straight line a Chidori user charges in to attack, it is easy for opponents to attack or counterattack them. The sharingan negates these drawbacks.

Chidori Current* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: A variation of the Chidori, developed by Sasuke under Kakashi. By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing them to effect multiple enemies in their surrounding area. Used correctly it can double as an instant defense. The body of the person touched by the Chidori Current will interpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", which will cause the muscles to go stiff and lock up, while still receiving damage. If proficient enough in the technique and strong enough, it can be channeled through the ground to increase the range of the attack.

Chidori Katana* [B Rank Kenjutsu]: This technique allows the user to channel the Chidori through their sword. This makes it nearly unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes nu,b due to electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move, However it can be countered by other weapons that also use Lightning Release chakra flow, or Wind Release chakra flow. This technique is not to be confused with simply channeling basic Lightning Chakra into the blade, it is much stronger.

Chidori Senbon* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: A variation of the Chidori, developed by Sasuke under Kakashi. It uses shape transformation to create countless sharp senbon that are fired at the enemy or their surroundings in quick succession. When used in tandem with the Sharingan, it becomes far more effective and deadly, as it allows the user to precisely shoot for the target's vital point. If proficient enough in bot, the user can even hit the tenketsu points on the body.

Chidori Sharp Spear* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: This technique uses shape transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear/blade shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks, with a range of about 16 feet. Its increased range means there is less risk to the user. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing. When the enemy's body is pierced, the user can alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades, increasing the number of wounds. The blade can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries. It can be used as a sword, if the user is proficient in kenjutsu. It can also be channeled through a sword.

Dance of the Petals** [C Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates a large mass of lightning in the shape of a flower, the petals then seem to slowly start to fall to the ground in a shower. The slow and beautiful nature of their fall can potentially mesmerize the target, before suddenly striking out toward them. The user can control each individual petal with their chakra, allowing them to guide each one at the target, making this technique difficult to evade. Shuriken can be hidden or placed within the petals, not only making the more deadly upon impact but also, by controlling the petals, movements, gives the user a means of controlling the shuriken as well.

Dance of the Thunderbird [A Rank Kenjutsu]: The user coats their blade with extremely powerful lightning chakra. Then from the middle of the blade two wing like streams of lightning extend and start pulsating in a flapping pattern that goes as high as the tip and as low as the guard.

Electromagnetic Murder* [C Rank Ninjutsu]: A basic technique that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock.

Grounding Point [C Rank Ninjutsu]: The user stabs a kunai into the ground, charging it just enough to attract any lightning jutsu nearby. The lighting jutsu are attracted to the kunai and discharge into the ground safely.

Wings of the Thunder Dragon* [A Rank Ninjutsu]: Chakra intensive technique, where the user coats both arms with a large amounts of lightning chakra, that appears as wings. Offensively they allow the user to cut through anything that comes within arm's reach, but where this jutsu is special is how the way it allows the user to almost fly. Allowing the user to glide through the air, change directions midair, have extended jumps. And it is said if you grow strong enough with this jutsu, you can actively achieve flight.

**Water Release:**

Rivers of Heaven: Single Cut [B Rank Kenjutsu]: The user channels extremely dense water chakra to the tip of their blade. Bringing it down in a single motion from over their head to almost the ground, the water chakra creates an extremely powerful blade of downflowing flowing water that can easily cut through steel, solid rock, or completely cut a body in half. The water blade travels forward, slowly diminishing as it travels. The more chakra the user puts in it, the longer it will last. Best used at almost point-blank range, as a surprise attack or at a distracted enemy.

Rivers of Heaven: Double Cut [A Rank Kenjutsu]: The next level of the Rivers of Heaven: Single Cut. The user channels extremely dense water chakra to the tip of their blade. Bringing it down in two quick motions. From over their shoulder at an angle to below their opposite hip, and then from their other shoulder to below its opposite hip. The water chakra creates extremely powerful blades of downflowing flowing water in an X shape that can easily cut through steel, solid rock, or completely cut a body in fourths. The water blades travel forward, slowly diminishing as it travels. The more chakra the user puts in it, the longer they will last. Best used at almost point-blank range, as a surprise attack or at a distracted enemy.

Rivers of Heaven: Triple Cut [A Rank Kenjutsu]: The next level of the Rivers of Heaven: Double Cut. The user channels extremely dense water chakra to the tip of their blade. Bringing it down in three quick motions. From over their head to almost the ground, from over their shoulder at an angle to below their opposite hip, and then from their other shoulder to below its opposite hip. The water chakra creates extremely powerful blades of downflowing flowing water in an X shape with a vertical line down the middle, that can easily cut through layers of hardened steel, feet of solid rock, or completely cut multiple bodies into pieces. The water blades travel forward, slowly diminishing as it travels. The more chakra the user puts in it, the longer they will last. Best used at almost point-blank range, as a surprise attack or at a distracted enemy.

Water Dragon Bullet* [B Rank Ninjutsu]: The user manipulates water into the shape of a dragon, which they then direct at a target. The water crashes upon the target, dealing significant physical damage. Ideally, users will use pre-existing bodies of water for this technique, but sufficiently skilled users can instead create the water themselves, spitting the dragon from their mouths. The more talented the user, the greater the amount of water that the dragon can be made from.

Water Formation Wall* [B Rank Ninjutsu]: The user spits a stream of water from their mouth at the ground, which circles around them and rises up to create a wall. If the user is standing on a body of water, they can instead create the wall from their surroundings. In the same sense, if the user is skilled enough, they can pull the water out of the air to create the wall. The water wall defends anyone within its perimeter from attack, with the wall's strength being determined by how much of the user's chakra is put into 's not only control the strength of the wall, but how long it lasts, depending on how long they continue to supply chakra to it. Since the water is clear, the wall doesn't obstruct the user's vision, allowing them to plan and make their next move uninhibited. The wall's initial formation, if timed correctly, can be used to fend off opponents by flinging them away as the wall rises.

Water Senbon* [C Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates a large amount of senbon, made out of water, and throws them at the opponent in quick succession. A skilled user able to create them in midair, in huge quantities and "throw" them all at once with a flick of the wrist

Water-Style Wall** [C Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates a wall of water in front of them, fortified by a thin layer of chakra. While not as durable as it's counterpart, Earth-Style Wall in general, it is very effective against Fire Release attacks. It is also not as strong as the Water Formation Wall jutsu, or as long lasting, but it has a much greater range then the former. One of it's major benefits is being able to almost immediately, depending on the speed and skill of the shinobi, reuse the water it is made of in another jutsu.

Water Shuriken [C Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates a large amount of shuriken, made out of water, and throws them at the opponent in quick succession. A skilled user able to create them in midair, in huge quantities and "throw" them all at once with a flick of the wrist.

Uzumaki's Lesser Whirlpool [C Rank Ninjutsu]: User takes water and whips it around themselves in the form of a whirlpool, creating a very stable defense, with the user standing on the ground in the eye, a dry spot in the middle

Uzumaki's Great Whirlpool [A Rank Ninjutsu]: Similar to the Uzumaki's Lesser Whirlpool, except on a much bigger scale. Usually these are the size of the actual Whirlpools that once defended Uzu from invaders, or larger. The Water in these is also much sharper, to do more damage to anyone or anything caught in user stands on the flowing water at the center. With anything or anyone that has been caught in the whirlpool, sucked into the center, which is an area of extremely high pressure, created by the whirlpool, where the enemy is tossed about and around to keep disoriented

**Wind Release:**

Gale Palm* [C Rank Ninjutsu]: A technique that the user can either increase their velocity, or by clasping their hands together, the wind is compressed into a powerful gale, which has enough force to knock over a person. Can be used in conjunction with shuriken or kunai to make them fly through the air faster, making them more lethal

Hummingbird's Hollow Spear [A Rank Kenjutsu]: The User's sword is surrounded by a vortex of fast spinning wind from the hilt to the tip. At the blade tip, the vortex funnels down from a cylinder to a tip. The secret and why this jutsu is so hard, is that the wind has to spin so fast that all air is sucked from the center of cyclone creating a vacuum. This makes this Wind Release Technique one of the very few that is effective against Fire Release, sucking the flames in, forcing them to the center, where they are extinguished because of lack of oxygen to burn

Hummingbird's Piercing Arrows [A Rank Ninjutsu]: The User channels wind chakra to create these vortexes of wind. The funnel to points on both ends, connected by long cylinders. They are spat from the user's mouth, so they are only about half an inch to an inch thick at widest but can be anywhere from a foot to six foot long. They are composed of large amounts of extremely sharp wind that has been forced to compact on itself and spin faster and faster until it is small enough to be spat out. The user spits out several at a time. Once these solid projectiles of wind pierce anything, there is about a second delay, and then they explode outward. Letting the extremely sharp wind to disperse, cutting and slicing everything in their path as they do.

Scythe of the Zephyr [C Rank Ninjutsu]: The user channels wind chakra to their mouth, and with a quick flick of their head from one side to the other creates a thinner, sharp blade of wind that stretches for at least five feet. The stronger the user, the sharper and stronger the wind.

**Ice Release:**

Spears of the Ice King [B Rank Ninjutsu]: The user creates large spears of Ice, using either a kekkei genkai or extremely controlled combination of Water and Wind Chakra. These spears are strong, extremely resistant to fire jutsu, and are controlled by the user. They can be sent one at a time or in waves or all at once.


End file.
